My Beloved Girls
by PusSparKyuELF301
Summary: cuma cerita tentang kekasih Kyuhyun


My Beloved Girl

Hai! Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, mahasiswa tertampan di Kyunghee dank au tahu, aku juga menyabet dua title lagi sebagai mahasiswa terkaya kedua dan terpandai kedua. Baiklah kau tidak perlu tahu siapa yang terkaya pertama atau terpandai kedua karena aku adalah pemeran utamanya.

Sebagai pria tampan, kaya dan berotak encer, siapa sih yang tidak menyukaiku? Karena pada dasarnya aku memang begitu populer. Setiap gadis berrmimpi-mimpi bisa menjadi kekasihku, walaupun tak dapat dipungkiri mereka juga menginginkan dua sainganku, yah, walaupun kuakui aku malas, harus kusebut juga; Siwon dan Kibum.

Karena aku begitu populer tentu banyak gadis yang tertarik padaku. Banyak, hampir semua, kecuali kekasihku. Yap! Kau tidak salah baca, kekasihku. Dialah satu-satunya gadis yang tidak tertarik padaku. Walau begitu aku percaya dia mencintaiku.

Kekasihku ini pun adalah gadis yang tidak menarik. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa aku bisa dengan gilanya menyatakan cinta padanya. Dia gadis dengan tampang biasa, tinggi yang tidak menyolok, dan apalagi yang dapat membuat seseorang jadi menarik? Kekayaan? Ekonominya pas-pasan. Sangat pas-pasan malah. Tapi dialah gadis yang kuat yang mandiri dan tidak suka bergantung. Aku menyukainya.

Sudah kukatakan dia gadis yang tidak menarik. Salah satu sifat yang menjengkelkan adalah ceroboh. Aku sendiri sudah berkali-kali harus menanggung malu atas kecerobohannya. Misalnya terjatuh di depan umum dengan posisi yang tidak elit sama sekali, seperti anime-anime Jepang dengan tokoh wanita yang super ceroboh. Atau menjatuhkan makanan di nampannya, terjungkal dari kursi dan jatuh dari tangga, dan banyak lagi yang bila disebutkan hanya akan membuatku semakin malu. Baiklah, itu wajar jika terjadi pada anak-anak nakal yang hiperaktif ,tapi dia gadis dewasa berusia dua puluh tahun!

Baiklah, selain sifat cerobohnya, dia adalah salah satu mahasiswi pandai di kelas. Meskipun begitu, soal bicara di depan umum, dia benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan. Bicaranya gagap dan pelupa. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kenapa salah satu mahasiswi terpandai di kelas bisa gugup ketika menyampaikan presentasi. Aku sering geleng-geleng sendiri melihatnya presentasi. Payah!

Kekasihku ini adalah salah satu murid pandai, sudah kubilang kan? Kemampuan terbaiknya adalah pada hal menulis. Yah, inilah salah satu hal yang bisa kubanggakan. Setiap kali ada tugas makalah atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan dengan tulis-menulis atau karang-mengarang, ia tak pernah mendapat nilai selain 'A+' Dan dengan tangannya itulah ia menghidupi dirinya. Kau tahu, aku sedikit heran ketika tahu kalau dia adalah penulis. Bagaimana bisa orang yang tergagap-gagap ketika presentasi bisa menyambungkan kalimat dengan begitu baik? Tapi itulah kekasihku.

Ada hal yang paling tidak kusukai darinya. Coba tebak, apa itu? Kuberitahu, sia itu sangat suka mengabaikanku. Membuatku bosan ketika aku harus menemaninya menulis sesuatu yang tidak kupahami sama sekali, lalu dengan sintingnya dia tertawa-tawa sendiri, ketika kutanya apa yang lucu, dia akan menjawab 'bukan apa-apa' sambil mencoba menghentikan tawanya yang sanagt gampang meledak. Sebentar-bentar ia tertawa, ketika kutanya ia akan menjawab seperti itu lagi. Ketika aku mulai bosan dan hendak pergi melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berguna, maka ia akan menahanku sambil memohon-mohon supaya aku tidak pergi." Kau adalah sumber inspirasiku." Katanya mencoba merayuku, untungnya aku punya selingkuhan yang tak mungkkin menyelingkuhiku seperti ia berselingkuh dengan tulisannya misalnya; PSP tersayangku. Bukankah itu adalah tindakan yang sangat egois?

Bukan hanya dengan tulisan dan layar komputernya saja yang membuatku sering merasa diduakan, tapi ketika bersama dengan teman-temannya ia terlihat sangat terbuka. Bahkan tertawa tanpa malu-malu menutup mulutnya ketika bersamaku. Ia memang tidak pernah menolak ajakanku dan tak pernah terlihat tidak meniknati setiap detik waktu berdua bersamaku, tapi entah mengapa aku tetap cemburu. Aku cemburu karena aku mencintainya, oke? Jadi jangan salahkan aku.

Meskipun dengan segala kekurangannya dia tetap wanita yang kuinginkan. Besarnya rasa tanggung jawab dan kelembutannya membuatku menutup mata pada setiap hal buruk yang ada padanya.

Cinta tak pernah bisa ditebak dari mana datangnya dan bagaimana. Tidak ada hal yang luar biasa karena manusia punya Tuhan. Dia telah menentukan segalanya tentang kita, nasib, pasangan hidup, dan kematian kita. Aku, pria yang perfect ini mencintai gadis—yang yah, sudah kujelaskan tadi—adalah hal yang biasa. Meskipun banyak orang yang berpikir kami adalah pasangan yang' _tidak saling mencintai'_ –begitulah komentar beberapa sahabatku—tidak ada yang tahu hati kami. Cinta tak perlu diumbar-umbar seperti barang dagangan. Cukup kita yang merasakan, karena cinta hanya milik kita. Meskipun harus duduk disampingnya melihatnya menulis, aku rasa itu tak akan jadi masalah lagi bagiku; pertama karena hanya dengan melihat wajahnya sudah cukup membuatku bahagia, dan yang kedua aku punya pelarian yang tak akan membuat kekasihku cemburu (kuharap). Meskipun orang mencelaku dengan sebutan pria kaku, aku yakin kekasihku lebih menyukai pria kaku ini daripada yang lain. Dan meskipun orang lain bilang bahwa aku salah jika memilih gadis yang sangat biasa itu, mereka salah, karena bagiku dia adalah wanita yang paling sempurna yang pernah kutemui.

-FIN-


End file.
